House Arryn
House Arryn of the Eyrie is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Vale of Arryn, a mountainous realm on the East coast of Westeros, from the towering Eyrie. They hold the title Lord Paramount and Warden of the East. Following the War of Five Kings, House Arryn came to be sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. Their sigil is a sky blue falcon on a blue field, but is known to have the inverse as well. Their house motto is "As High as Honour." Members of the family tend to have darker hair, lighter skin, and gray or darker eyes with strong Andal traits. History Targaryen Era The Arryns claim their descent from Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight from the Age of Heros. Artys was said to have come with the first Andal invasion and was said to have beaten all other petty kings in the Vale before crowning himself King of Mountain and Vale. When Aegon Targaryen landed and began his war of conquest, the Vale of Arryn was ruled by Ronnel Arryn. His mother and regent, Sharra Arryn, led the Vale's strength to the Bloody Gate to prepare for the eminent invasion of the Vale. Despite earning a victory at the Battle of Gulltown, Rhaenys would later arrive at the Eyrie with her dragon, Vhagar. When Sharra returned, she found Ronnel astride Vhagar, asking for a ride. He was later immortalized in story and song as "The King Who Flew." The Arryns would later take part in the Dance of Dragons as Aemma Arryn supported Rhaenyra Targaryen, over Aegon II Targaryen. Despite her efforts, Aemma died in childbirth later after the war. During the first Blackfyre rebellion, the Arryns remained loyal to House Targaryen. Robert's Rebellion House Arryn played a very strong role in the Rebellion, as the Lord Jon Arryn refused to relinquish his former wards Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark to the Mad King Aerys Targaryen, who had burned Eddard's father alive at the capitol. Jon initiated the rebellion, marrying into House Tully and playing a great role in the fighting. Unfortunately, the Arryn's main line was trimmed down during the war as Elbert Arryn was slain with Brandon Stark and Denys 'The Darling' Arryn was slain at the Battle of Bells. Following the Rebellion, Jon had a son named Robert Arryn and a nephew named Harrold Arryn. Jon would serve as hand of the king to Robert Baratheon until his death in "299 AC". Eddard Stark, hoping to find answers, discovered that the son of Robert Baratheon, Joffery Baratheon, was actually born of incest; and he also discovered that it was for this secret that Jon Arryn died. War of the Five Kings The House of Arryn remained neutral during the War of Five Kings under the behest of Lysa Arryn nee Tully, the regent of the Vale. Her son, Robert Arryn, was regarded as a spoiled and sickly infant and never weened from his mother's breast. During the war, Lord Petyr Baelish returned to the Eyrie with Sansa Stark, disguised as his bastard daughter. Lysa and Petyr married, though Lysa died mere weeks later after Baelish threw her from the moon door. He resumed regency of the Vale. As the war raged on, several Vale lords gathered to form the Lords Declarant. Led by Yohn "The Bronze" Royce, their mission was mainly to push Baelish away from the Eyrie or to join the North. Baelish wavered them off with gold and silver and later convinced Lady Waynwood to marry her ward, Harrold Arynn, to Sansa. Following this and a Tourney at the Eyrie, Robert Arryn passed away from his illness, though many whisper foul play. At the wedding, Sansa was unveiled to the world from hiding, and Baelish made it apparent of his intentions to see Harrold bend the knee to Renly Baratheon. Sansa, displeased with this, convinced Harrold to instead swear fealty to the North, and her brother, Robb Stark. Petyr Baelish died shortly after this, though there are many rumors circulating his death - including that Harrold himself saw to his death at the behest of his wife. Members of House Arryn Family Members * Lord Roland Arryn 368 AC ** Lady Alys *** Lady Jeyne Arryn, his stillborn sister ''343 AC *** '''Lord Artys Arryn '(25) *** Lord Osric Arryn, (23) His Brother and Heir *** Lady Lorra Arryn, (22) His Sister *** Lord Robar Arryn, (19) His Brother, twin to Sharra *** Lady Sharra Arryn, (19) His Youngest Sister, twin to Robar *** Lord Jonothor Arryn, (17) His Youngest Brother * Ser Oswin Arryn, Knight of the Bloody Gate Past Members * Lord Paramount {Jon Arryn}. Poisoned. ** {Lysa Tully}, his wife. Pushed from the Moon Door under suspicious circumstances. *** {Robert Arryn}, his son. Died of illness, rumored to have overdosed on Sweet Sleep. * Ser {Ronnel Arryn}, Jon's brother. Keeper of the Gates of the Moon. Died of bad belly. ** Ser {Elbert Arryn}, Ronnel's son, Jon's nephew. Killed by Aerys Targaryen. * {Alys Arryn}, Jon's sister. Married Ser {Elys Waynwood} and bore him nine children. ** {Harrold Arryn} Alys's son, Jon's nephew. Died of an infection *** {Sansa Stark}, Harrold's wife. **** {Jasper Arryn}, his oldest son. Died of Bad Belly ***** {Senella Waynwood} his wife. Died in her sleep. ****** {Roland Arryn}, his son. Died of illness / depression. ******* Alys , his wife ****** Ser Oswin Arryn, his son. Knight of the Bloody Gate. ****** Rowena Arryn, his daughter. Married to Lord Hunter. **** {Robar Arryn}, his son. Died falling off the goat path up the Eyrie. **** Eddard Arryn, his son. Took the Black and went to the Wall. **** {Arya Arryn}, his daughter. Married into House Royce. Category:House Arryn Category:Vale